Kejar Gebetanmu, Bukan Gebetanku
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Karena kesalahpahaman saat memesan delivery, Yan He, Chen, Ling, dan Tianyi ugal-ugalan di jalan demi mengejar mas-mas ganteng dari McDendeng, yang diklaim mereka sebagai gebetan. Bahkan sampai dikejar-kejar Tim Bilang Putus Aja Kok Ribet atas kuasa uang. /Rejeki emang gak akan kemana, tapi tetep harus diperjuangin, dong/ [collab kedua dengan Panda Dayo]


**Kejar Gebetanmu, Bukan Gebetanku**

 **(c)**

 **Panda Dayo and kuramichan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vocaloid**

 **(c)**

 **Yamaha Corp. , Crypton Family, dan keluarganya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo, Humor receh, koleb, dan sebagainya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Gerombolan gadis Tiongkok berencana mengadakan liburan ke Bali. Usai upacara kelulusan sekolah menengah atas mereka, tentu asyik bila nge-trip ke sana ke mari. Tentu saja mereka adalah anak-anak orang tajir, jangan heran bila standar mereka adalah jalan-jalan ke luar negeri.

Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling, Xing Chen, dan Yan He telah mendiskusikan hal ini sebulan lalu; mereka akan pergi ke Bali yang konon memiliki _sunset_ legenda.

Maka dari itu, sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Xing Chen,

"Kalau lihat Sunset yang legenda itu, lihatnya di pantai kuta!" Serunya dengan pandangan berbinar, kontras dengan wajah datarnya.

 _Sebenarnya dia bahagia atau tidak, sih?_

Ketiga temannya menatap aneh pada Xing Chen, swt saat mendengarnya.

"Lalu, kita bisa memohon permintaan pada sunset itu!" Xing Chen masih mengoceh heboh.

"Um.. Xing Chen. itu... kita memang ada di, hotel pantai Kuta, 'kan? Eh aku mandi dulu, ya? Lengket." Tanya Ling dengan hati-hati, takut merusak kebahagiaan orang, kata emaknya nanti tidak berfaedah dan pahala tak bertambah. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Dan lagi, kita..tidak bisa mengajukan permohonan pada sunset. Tapi pada, bintang." Koreksi Tianyi.

"Mana mungkin! Kita bisa mengajukan permohonan, tau!" Xing Chen ngotot, keukeuh akan pendapatnya.

"Gaes! Laper gak? Pesen makanan ,yuk?" Yan He bertanya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ponselnya.

"Wah boleh tuh." Xing Chen tau-tau sudah beralih saat mendengar akan memesan makanan.

"Pesan yang murah aja." Tianyi bukannya pelit, dia cuma perhitungan terhadap segala pengeluaran.

"Hm...pilih nih, hokbend, McDendeng, atau QFC...?"

Pertama, Tianyi mengecek ketiga situs yang memuat layanan pesan antar tersebut. Mereka bertiga sibuk memilih yang menu yang terlihat enak-enak. Yan He lalu menelpon hokbend terlebih dahulu, karena mungkin itu yang akan cocok dengannya dan teman-temannya dari Tiongkok. Namun tak ada jawaban. Apa pegawainya antri boker apa gimana. Yan He lalu beralih ke nomor QFC, tapi sama saja. Kemudian pilihan terakhir, mau tak mau, rela tak rela, Yan He terpaksa menelpon ke McDendeng.

"Ha..halo?" Yan He membuka percakapan.

 _"Layanan delivery McDendeng siap melayani. Apa yang anda pesan?"_

"Saya mau pesan, anu...?" Yan He ngelantur, mendadak amnesia apa menu yang mau dipesan.

Gimana enggak, suaranya itu lho, cakep sekali.

 _Godain aku dong, mas_ ; Yan He tersenyum tanpa sadar, membuat Ling dan Tianyi jijik jamaah.

Suaramu mengalihkan duniaku.

 _"Anu? Maaf kami tidak memiliki daftar menu anu. Jika anda mau, saya bisa memberikan daftar menu makanan."_

Yan He melongo. Lalu ngelap muka sebelum beristighfar.

"Ha? A-ah bukan maksud saya, umm.. Baiklah, saya pesan―"

"Tianyi! Kau mau memohon apa pada sunset?" Suara Xing Chen yang kepalanya menyembul dari pintu kamar mandi , memutus percakapan Yan He.

"Maaf. Tiga paket―"

"Mana ada memohon pada sunset! Belajar di mana, sih?!" Lagi-lagi ucapan Yan He harus terpotong pada mas mas di telfon.

Tsaaah.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi.

"Ah mas, maaf ada gangguan. Anu tiga paket ayam dan―"

"HOH NGATAIN YA?!"

"MANA ADA! MAKANYA OTAK DIASAH DIKIT!"

"APAAN SIH?! KAMU KALI YANG GITU!"

"WOY DIEM LU!"

Hening. Kesabaran Yan He habis sehingga membentak kedua temannya yang ribut, Tianyi dan Xing Chen agar diam karena mengganggunya.

 _Eh? Mengganggu?_

"A-ah mbak. Maaf mbak. Permisi." _Tut._

"..." Sambungan terputus dengan indahnya.

Bagian atas wajah Yan He menggelap. Menahan amarah, ia menelpon lagi ke nomor yang sama untuk minta maaf sama minta nomor hp si mas tadi (uhuy, lumayan modus), tapi angan tinggal angan, kala yang mengangkat dan berbicara adalah suara seorang perempuan. Yan He memendam benci sambil menyebut pesanan. Begitu selesai, ia membanting hp ke kasur dan menggelut Chen dan Tianyi.

Ling cuma dijadikan obat nyamuk.

"BEGO! GUE MAU KENALAN AMA MAS-MASNYA! GARA-GARA LU PADA HANCUR MODUS GUE! LU TAU GAK, TADI YANG NGANGKAT MBAK-MBAK! APA DIA PACARNYA, HAH?! HARGA DIRI GUE―" Emosi Yan He memuncak.

"LU NYALAHIN GUE?! SINI GUE BELI HARGA DIRI LU!" Xing Chen yang udah keluar dari kamar mandi langsung masang pose mau tinju. Yan He gak lupa, kalau Xing Chen juara tinju tingkat provinsi Yunan. Yan He menggunakan Tianyi sebagai tamengnya.

Orang tajir memang beda cekcoknya.

"KOK GUE?!" Tianyi tidak terima.

Perkelahian tak terelakkan. Sementara Ling diam-diam keluar menuju lobi untuk menjemput pesanan.

"Muehehehe ongkir ke lobi gue ambil dikit, halal 'kan?" Sebuah rencana laknat terpikiran oleh Ling. Hari gini ga ada yang gratis, mamen! Ongkir ngambil paket pun harus dipersenin, muahahahahaha. Ling mengibaskan rambutnya, belagu banget.

 _Nih, anaknya orang paling tajir se-Guangzhou._

Ling menunggu sekitar lima belas menit di lobi hotel. Sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya yang tengah menyenandungkan nada twinkle twinkle little star.

"Dari McDendeng. Ini pesanan anda." Seorang lelaki kece bin ganteng tersenyum manis kepada Ling yang duduk menunggu sedari tadi. Mata Ling, yang selama ini kurang asupan vitamin A mendadak melek. Nyiapin modus, minta pin bbm buat pesen lagi. Uhuy.

"Wa-wah mas makasih ya. Berapa mas?" Tanya Ling dengan manis. Si mas ganteng tersenyum ramah. "Cuma 150 ribu kok, mbak. Sudah termasuk ongkirnya." Senyum kembali dilancarkan, Ling menjerit dalam hatinya. Diliriknya nametag. : Shiro Yuuma.

 _'Jadi namanya Yuuma?'_

"Um..mas.." Suara Ling mendadak dibuat imut, sengaja.

"Ya mbak?"

Hening.

"Ah mbak, terimakasih sudah memesan di McDendeng. Jika butuh pesanan, telfon saja 0000" Dengan cepat si mas kabur sebelum Ling mengatakan apa-apa.

Rencana modus, gagal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"POKOKNYA LU LU PADA ANTERIN GUE NYARI ITU MAS MAS DI MCDENDENG!" Suara Yan He menggelegar (baca : bikin budek). Sedang Chen dan Tianyi melongo, menganggap Yan He stres.

"HAH?! GILA LU?! MAU CARI DIMANA?! BALI LUAS, BRO." Protes keduanya, hingga mereka ditendang Yan He.

 _Kriet._

Pintu kamar dibuka, suara berderit terdengar. Dan muncullah Ling dengan aura madesu lima watt remang-remang.

"Gaes.. modusku gagal." Ucap Ling dengan suram.

"Oh."

Chen menjentikkan jari, mendapat ide luar biasa basi.

"BISA! Telpon tim 'Bilang Putus Aja Kok Ribet'! Gue gugling katanya itu acara bisa nyari anak hilang, kucing hilang, selingkuhan hilang―"

 _Wait._

Mendengar kata 'anak hilang', Wajah Ling langsung berseri. Dia akan mencari Mas Yuuma sampai ketemu!

"Setuju, gaes!"

"Makanannya mana?" Tanya Chen yang sedari tadi lapar dan cacing pada demo di perutnya.

"Nih." Ling menyerahkan paket pesanan mereka―

 _―_ _yang tinggal kresek doang._

"Yuezheng Ling!"

Ling digebuk rame-rame.

* * *

"Oke, secara garis besar, aku dan Ling punya tujuan yang sama, yaitu menuju ke mas-mas McDendeng." Yan He menulis sesuatu di kertas dan ditunjukkan pada mereka semua.

"Ada dua McDendeng dekat sini, dan kita tidak tahu mana yang menerima pesanan kita." Lanjutnya.

"Kampret, lu cuma pengen deketin tuh mas-mas." Komentar Chen.

"Katanya kita bakal ngejomblo ampe koit." Timpal Tianyi. Mengingat-ingat masa di mana mereka bersumpah akan jomblo dan kalau nikah akan diadakan secara bersama-sama di bawah sinar bulan purnama.

"Situasi tak terduga. Ayo bantuin." Kilah Yan He, terlanjur kepincut suara cakep mas-mas di telpon tadi. Rejeki emang gak akan kemana, tapi tetep harus diperjuangin, dong.

Ehem, ehem.

"Ogah." Sahut Chen. Enak aja dijadiin budak dadakan, sori. Apa manfaatnya juga, cuma capek yang didapet. Mending makan.

"Plis, Chen. Gue kasih kartu kredit gue." Yan He nyogok. Chen tetap menggeleng. Kalau kartu kredit mah, Chen juga punya bejibun.

"Belanja sepuasnya di mall?" Ling ikut nawar.

"Nomor togel, lu mau, gak?" Ini kenapa Tianyi ikutan nego.

Chen langsung menyalami ketiga temannya, pertanda kesepakatan telah terjalin.

* * *

Hari pertama. Karena katanya Tim Bilang Putus Aja Kok Ribet sedang ada syuting dadakan di McDendeng (dilihat di akun sosmednya), langsung saja keempat gadis Tiongkok itu melakukan survei pada lokasi McDendeng pertama. Sekalian mau ngeksis, bro.

"Halo, um…kami pesan menu ini ya! Kalau bisa... di antar ke meja sana." Ling menunjuk meja mereka, seraya mengeluarkan jurus berupa senyum mautnya. Hoo...terpujilah mas mas pendek yang menjadi petugas penerima menu. Siapa namanya? Maniknya melirik _nametag_. Oh, Piko.

"Baik. Silahkan ditunggu." Dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang mendadak bikin diabetes. Ling hampir tergaet, jika saja tak ingat akan ketampanan Mas Yuuma si tukang antar menu McDendeng.

"Gaes. Terus gimana?" Setelah duduk, Ling masuk pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Pas dianter ke sini, tanya ama mbaknya siapa kemarin yang nerima telpon." Usul Yan He.

Harga diri? Untuk hari ini dan seterusnya sampai menemukan mas mas pemilik suara shota, Yan He akan membuang harga dirinya.

Berani bayar berapa? Yan He tolak.

"Malu-maluin tau! Terus kalau dijawab ada, lu mau ngapain?" Tanya Chen sedikit ogah ogahan.

"Ya ketemuan dong! Modus gue gitu, loh." Yan He mengibas rambutnya bak artis iklan shampoo, lupa diri kalau rambutnya pendek.

"Modus kok bangga." Sindir Tianyi.

"Permisi, pesanan anda, silahkan." Oh salah saudara-saudara! Yang dateng bukan mbak-mbak! Yang dateng mas mas kece rambut merah yang bikin silau!

Tianyi menganga. Plis, dia jatuh hati.

 _Selera mereka memang sama mas mas delivery, jangan bully._

"U-um. I-iya. Makasih ya, mas." Tianyi menjawab gugup. Dibalas senyum ganteng si mas mas. Tianyi menjerit dalam hati.

 _'Nama nama nama! Ah! Akaito Shion! Kyaaa ganteng!'_ Tianyi berdelusi sendiri, Yan He yang tidak tahan, langsung beraksi.

"Um mas, boleh tanya?"

"Boleh mbak. Tanya apa?" Mas merah berusaha ramah.

"Itu kemarin.. yang terima telpon untuk pesan antar dari Hotel Kuta...siapa ya?"

"..."

"Mas?" Ulang Yan He, memastikan masnya masih sadar.

"Ah, kami punya banyak telpon, jadi mungkin tidak ingat. Dan saya tidak ada _shift_ kemarin." Mas merah ketawa pelan.

Dek cupid melayang-layang entah darimana.

"Mas, nikahi aku, dong!" Chen nikung. Ia mengeluarkan senyum jahat ke arah Tianyi.

Tianyi tidak terima kena tikung, maka ia mencoba merebut Akaito dari kezoliman Chen dengan menggaet lengannya.

"Apa katamu?! Dia akan menikah denganku!"

Akaito swt gede.

"Masalah gue gimana, nih?!" Yan He gebrak meja. Dasar temen-temen mata jelalatan! Liat yang bening aja malah lupa ama sohib. Sakit, tau.

 _Ngaca, mbak._

"Yan He, coba deh, itu ada kamera yang kayanya ngambil gambar ke arah kita." Ling bisik-bisik.

"Mana?! Mana?!" Yan He lupa diri.

 ** _PLAKK_**

"Dasar playboy receh, cuih!"

Sebuah suara tamparan dan cacian membuat seisi restoran hening mendadak. Tepat di belakang Yan He dkk, seorang gadis berlari usai menampar seorang lelaki. Mereka lalu kejar-kejaran ala film India, diikuti kru yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan restoran.

 _O-oh._

TUNGGU! ITU-ITU-ITUKAN TIM BILANG PUTUS AJA KOK RIBET?! WAH KESEMPATAN EMAS!

Yan He bangkit dan berlari menuju kru tersebut.

"Mas! Inget nikahin aku ,ya!" Masih sempat-sempatnya Tianyi mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Ah...iy...iya?" Bisik Mas merah dengan kikuknya. Bingung hendak merespon bagaimana.

"HEH KAMU! IYA KAMU! YANG BAWA KAMERA!" Tanpa diduga, Ling beteriak lantang. Menarik seluruh atensi pengunjung McDendeng saat itu.

"Hu-huh? Saya?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut biru. _Kepedean_.

"BUKAN!" Murka Yan He. Sedang Chen malah sibuk ngabisin makanan.

"ITU YANG PAKE TOPI POKAMON!" Seorang lelaki yang memakai topi pokamon menoleh.

"Saya?"

"Iya, kamu!" Giliran Ling yang menjawab.

"Kamu juga cewe kuncir dua." Seorang perempuan berambut toska meneleng.

"BENTAR WOY KLIEN KITA KABUR!"

"..." Yan He menganga. Tim Bilang Putus Aja Kok Ribet meninggalkan dia dan teman-temannya.

"Loh kok?"

"GANTI KE _PLAN_ B! KEJAR TIM ITU DULU!" Ling menarik paksa tangan Chen. Yan He berlari bersama Tianyi karena terbawa suasana.

"MAS, UANGNYA DI MEJA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngebut, bego!" Ling gregetan. Chen kalau menyetir memang sangat mematuhi aturan, kalau dia tidak lepas kendali.

"Sabar napa? Macet nih!" Mobil sportnya terjebak di jalanan, dih.

"Kenapa kita ngikutin mereka?! Tujuan kita kan, mas-mas delivery, tulul!" Tianyi komen.

"AH GBLK! GEBETANKU!" Teriak Yan He frustrasi. Namun sudah terlambat untuk kembali, karena mereka sudah terlanjur jauh mengikuti.

"Kapan lagi kita eksis di negeri orang, kawan." Ling mengucap penuh keyakinan. Chen mengangguk.

"Mas-mas gebetanku!" Yan He tidak peduli dan langsung keluar dari mobil. Saat itu juga seseorang mengambil dompet yang tengah ia genggam.

"COPET―!" Sayang, Yan He mengucapkannya dengan bahasa Tiongkok, bukan bahasa lokal.

"Tangkep, Xing Chen."

Mata Chen berkilat. Jiwa liarnya bangkit. Ia menyeringai, menginjak pedal gas dan menabrak bodi-bodi mobil lain yang menghalangi.

"Hidup seperti Larry!" Ling teriak-teriak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Xing Chen!" Kali ini Tianyi. Tak peduli bila merusak barang orang dan terus saja menerobos paksa jalan. Mereka makin jauh, melupakan Yan He yang turun.

"Kampret, ini gimana gue baliknya."

Yan He tidak ingat jalan, lagi.

Dan di saat Yan He penuh bimbang, seseorang menepuk bahunya dan menawarkan bantuan.

"Mbak, nyasar, ya?"

 _Tunggu, suara ini, suara yang sama seperti di telepon._

Suara mas-mas yang Ia incar sampai lupa harga diri. Dengan hati yang melompat-lompat gak karuan, Yan He berbalik untuk mengetahuinya.

"Eh?" Yan He megap-megap. Jiwanya sebagai seorang _shotacon_ tiba-tiba kumat begitu mengetahui wujud pemanggil.

KARUNG MANA KARUNG?!

"Mbak?" Mas mas itu melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Yan He. Rambutnya pirang, wajah unyu, bola mata biru.

 _Tsaah._

"A-ah iya?" Jawabnya malu. _Oho, mas-mas sudah di depan mata, langsung sikat aja 'kan?_

(Yan He, itu terlalu ambigu)

"Mbak kesasar?" Tanya mas-mas itu dengan senyum manis.

"I-iya. Tadi saya ngejar copet."

Mas itu tersentak. Seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Copet? Wah saya tahu kantor polisi di sini. Mari saya antar."

Wut? Gitu doang?

Yan He kan mau modus terus minta maaf. Terus..terus.. kalau ke kantor polisi, kelas kasus, nggak ketemu lagi sama mas mas ini dong?

"A-ah? Ga usah, mas. Isinya cuma selembar uang warna hijau. Sisanya di hotel." Yan He harus merelakan tujuh lembar uang berwarna merah yang kemarin Ia tukar dengan Uang Tiongkok. Rela banget kalo buat mas yang satu ini.

"Oh gitu. Kalau gitu mau saya antar ke hotel?" Yan He mematung. Ho-hotel? Mereka baru bertemu 'kan? I-ini gimana?!

Wajah Yan He merah padam.

"Mbak? Hotel mbak di mana?" Jleb. Ternyata dianterin sampai ke hotelnya. Sshh.. baru saja Yan He mau mengangguk.

"Ah di Kuta. Tapi saya lupa. Nama saya Yan He, mas." Jawab Yan He tersenyum dengan sempurna.

"Wah, Kuta gak jauh dari sini. Saya Yuu. Ayo saya antar." Yan He nyaris pingsan.

"Ga-gapapa nih, mas?" Tanya Yan He memastikan.

Yuu mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Yan He.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari saya, ya?"

Yan He mimisan.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu..._

.

.

.

"Cepet, kita dikejar polisi!" Ling was was. Suara sirine terus menemani perjalanan mereka semenjak merusak properti di jalan.

"Ini udah cepet!" Chen ngebut. Jangan remehin dia!

"Yan He, sogok polisinya dong―!" Tianyi menolehkan kepala dan baru menyadari bila Yan He menghilang.

"Yan He jadi hantu!" Pekiknya.

"Hah, Yan He jadi tahu?!" Chen masih lavar rupanya.

"Tahu tuh enaknya disemur!" Timpal Ling. Dasar cewe cewe budek.

Chen menelisik ke kaca spion dan melihat beberapa mobil polisi mengejar. Chen ganti menatap ke depan, di mana ada sebuah tikungan tajam. Chen mempercepat laju kendaraannya, begitu pula polisi-polisi itu.

Chen lalu berbelok tiba-tiba ketika hampir tiba di tikungan, sedang mobil polisi yang mengejar mereka saling bertabrakan di belakang sana.

"Hoeeekk..." Ling muntah pelangi. Perutnya mendadak mual akibat aksi Chen tadi.

"Lagi, Chen! Lagi!" _Kenapa Tianyi malah bersorak?_

"Sial, kita sudah kehilangan jejak. Apa kita kembali ke hotel saja? Siapa tahu Yan He balik ke sana." Usul Chen. Lagipula mobil Tim Bilang Putus Aja Kok Ribet sudah tak terlihat sejauh pandangan.

"Tapi beli es krim dulu, yuk?"

* * *

Yan He dag dig dug der.

Ia mencuri-curi pandang pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Suaranya persis, tapi belum tentu kan Yuu ini yang menerima telponnya waktu memesan? Aduh, Yan He gugup! Lagian Yan He gak tahu mas-mas ini masih sekolah apa udah kerja! Imutnya itu, lho!

"Oh iya, mbak darimana, ya? Kok bahasa Indonesianya lancar banget? Tapi mukanya bukan kaya dari sini." Yuu mulai mengajak bicara.

"Ah, kebetulan ayah Chen punya bisnis di sini, jadi kami berempat sering latihan ngobrol bahasa Indonesia waktu di Tiongkok."

"Wah, dari Tiongkok?! Aku dari Jepang!" Yuu tertawa pelan. Membuat semburat merah makin menjadi di pipi Yan He.

"Eh? Berempat? Libur bersama temanmu?" Tanya Yuu lagi. Yan He hanya bisa mengangguk. Karena saat ini otaknya sedang kalang kabut.

"Lalu, teman-temanmu ada di hotel?" Tanya Yuu―lagi. Kini, Yan He mulai fokus. Menggeleng dan menjawab semanis mungkin.

"Teman-temanku tadi pergi naik mobil. Lagi ngejar Tim Bilang Putus Aja Kok Ribet. Tadi sih mau minta bantuan nyari dua orang karena belum ada respon e-mail, mereka justru mengejarnya. Hehe." Yen He menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Loh, kok?

Dia cerita?

Ah gapapa. Berhubung mas ini shota, Yan He ikhlas.

"Ngejar tim? Kalau boleh tahu mau nyari siapa? Mungkin aku kenal." Tawar dan tanya Yuu. Yan He terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh gila. Itu tikungan tajem bener sih." Komentar Tianyi. Sembari menjilat es krim Carynetto. Siapa tau dapet tiket gratis konser Vocaloid. Katanya bakal konser di Lapangan Lumintang. Ekhem.

"Iya tajem. Kaya tikungan di salah satu anime. Ituloh yang anime robot-robotan." Timbrug Ling. Sedang Chen sibuk dengan es krim _cup_ nya yang ketiga. Gadis ini memang maniak makanan.

"Oh! Yang pemeran utama ada tiga ya? Itu yang cowo blonde kasian ya? Ditikung tokoh sampingan yang baru nongol. Apa tuh judulnya? Almarhumah Zero?" Masih menjilat es krim, Tianyi lanjut ngegosip anime.

"Woy. Udah nih makannya? Balik hotel ,yuk?" Ajak Chen. Gak mudeng dua sohibnya ngomongin apa, jadi dia punya inisiatif untuk menghentikan konversasi demi menghindari kacang.

"Ih, bentar! Belom ketemu sama mas mas delivery!" Rengek Ling. Wajah dan senyum gantengnya masih terbayang di benak Ling.

"Tapi Yan He gimana?" Tanya Tianyi, sedikit khawatir.

Tianyi cuma gak mau melihat koran daerah dengan tajuk utama di halaman depan menggunakan huruf kapital;

 **"Seorang perempuan Tiongkok berinisial YH menendang seorang pedagang asongan lalu kelindes truk semen." **

Ngeri, tau. Yan He 'kan cewe ganas.

"Udahlah. Yan He pasti ke hotel. Kita ke McDendeng satu lagi aja. Kebetulan, laper nih." Modus Chen agar dapet makan lagi. Walau begitu, Ling bahagia. Sedang Tianyi hanya pasrah. Lebih baik cari mas-mas merah tadi 'kan?

(Sama aja kamu Tianyi.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Um..itu...nya..nyari.." Yan He semakin gugup, memelintir ujung rambut tanpa sadar.

"Hm?" Yuu mendengarkan.

 _INI COWOK KENAPA MENGGODA IMAN. TUHAN, KUATKAN AKU_ , batin Yan He.

"Nya-nyari apa ya..."

Yan He makin bingung, otaknya serasa mau meledak.

"Iya?"

"Nyari selingkuhan?" Yan He konslet.

Anjing bulldog lewat.

"A-ah, rumit juga, ya..." Yuu jadi merasa tidak enak. Yan He pengen nyobek mulutnya sendiri abis ngomong gitu. Ini gara-gara waktu itu ada yang bilang Tim Bilang Putus Aja Kok Ribet bisa nyari selingkuhan yang hilang.

"Tidak, maksudku memang bisa mencari selingkuhan, tapi bukan itu!" Ini Yan He bingung ngomongnya musti gimana. Temen-temen durhaka! Kalo pas Yan He susah aja gatau ilangnya ke mana!

"I-iya mbak, saya ngerti kalo mbak cantik...pantes nyari selingkuhan." Yuu memelankan suara di kata terakhir.

 **Kretek.**

 _Kokoro_ Yan He pecah.

Belum apa-apa, udah kegiles di tengah jalan.

"Bukan itu maksud saya, mas! Saya juga mau selingkuhan, tapi bukan itu maksud saya! Saya cuma suka ama yang shota-shota minta di _burn_!"

Anjing bulldog lewat lagi.

Bagian atas wajah Yuu menggelap, merasa dirinya terancam. Bukannya Yuu pede atau apa, tapi banyak yang bilang dia shota di tempat kerja. Yuu melangkah mundur perlahan, sebelum berlari kencang meninggalkan gadis Tiongkok itu.

"AH!" Yan He ikut mengejarnya. Tidak peduli lagi bisa kembali ke hotel atau tidak, yang penting tidak ada salah paham tersisa.

"Mas Yuu!"

Yuu lari sekuat tenaga.

Yan He mengejar dengan segenap cinta.

Bahkan ketika anjing bulldog menghadang jalurnya, Yan He melompat untuk melaluinya. Saat ada anak-anak bermain balon, ia rampas semua sebagai permintaan maaf. Tidak mau tahu anak-anak itu sekarang menangis. Tak lupa ia melompat bila ketemu sesajen di jalan-jalan. Katanya gak boleh diinjek.

Lalui semua rintangan dan dapatkan gebetanmu!

Gebetan adalah segalanya! Kalau gebetan hilang satu! Gaakan ada yang tumbuh sepuluh ribu. Gebetan bukan tumbuhan, tolong.

"MAS YUU! TUNGGU INI SALAH PAHAM!" Yan He mencoba meraih baju Yuu.

"AKU NGERTI KOK! GAK PERLU PENJELASAN!" Yuu mempercepat langkah.

Sementara itu,

"EH ITU MAS MAS YANG KEMARIN!" Ling menjerit. Ketika melihat mas Yuuma berhenti di lampu merah di depan mereka, dengan sepeda motor McDendeng.

"MAS YUUMA!" Ling berteriak gahar, respon Yuuma adalah respon negatif. Dikira Ling akan protes tentang makanan yang ia antar kemarin. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, Yuuma terobos lampu merah dan tancap gas.

"EH? MINGGIR LU!" Chen dihempas ke kursi sebelah. Kini, Ling yang berada di kursi pengemudi.

"MAS, TUNGGU AKU MAS!"

"LING, PELAN-PELAN, BEGO!" Protes Tianyi yang mendadak mual.

* * *

"Tunggu dulu! Dengerin aku mas Yuu!" Di sebuah jembatan, Yan He dan Yuu berhenti. Tepat di pertengahan.

"Ga-gak perlu ada yang dijelasin. Aku..aku udah paham. Sekarang udah jangan kejar aku lagi." Yuu bener-bener takut.

Sableng. Mereka kaya orang pacaran lagi berantem karena selingkuhan.

"Ta-tapi. Ini semua ga bener!"

 _Tin tin!_

Suara klakson motor mengalihkan pandangan keduanya. Mata Yuu membulat.

"YUUMA!" Pekiknya kaget.

"EH YUU?! NGAPAIN LU?!"

Tanpa ba bi bu, Yuu melepas kotak order di jok belakang motor Yuuma agar mendapat tempat. Lalu segera naik.

"KABUR!"

"BEGO, TAR DIMARAHIN BOS!"

Yuuma terpaksa menerima keadaan.

Yan He terpaku. Iris safirnya melihat bagaimana gebetannya kabur bersama pria lain.

"Apa aku kurang ganteng?"

NAHLO.

Sampai suara deru mobil ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya, menyadarkannya dari khayalan.

"YAN HE!" Chen menengok dari jendela mobil yang sebenarnya terbuka. Dengan segera, pintu terbuka padahal mobil masih berjalan. Di sinilah atlit Yan He bekerja. Jangan salah, Yan He dulunya adalah atlit renang paling terkenal dan dijuluki Ratunya Olahraga Shanghai (karena ia berasal dari sana). Yan He berlari mendekati mobil, dan hup! Tangannya di raih Tianyi.

"Kejar gebetan!"

Akhirnya terjadilah aksi anarkis, berupa mobil _sport_ mewah mengejar motor lokal berhadiah cogan.

 _―_ _ups, keceplosan._

Para pengendara lain langsung menyingkir ke pinggir jalan. Beberapa mengeluh, tapi tak sedikit yang mengabadikannya menggunakan ponsel atau kamera, bahkan ada yang berteriak karena dianggap lagi syuting film.

Ling melirik pada cermin atas dasbor. Ia lalu mengalihkan direksi pada apa yang ada di depannya. Motor gebetan tidak boleh lepas!

Chen nyari-nyari cemilan di jok belakang, sementara Yan He ikut berteriak heboh. Sementara Tianyi komat-kamit berdoa dalam hati agar mereka selamat nanti.

Dua kendaraan itu saling berpacu membelah jalanan. Saling menghindari dengan pengguna jalan yang lain, bahkan Ling bisa memiringkan mobil bila merasa sedikit kesempatan untuk menerobos dengan cara normal.

Persneling ditarik, Ling kini menyetir sambil berdiri saking semangatnya, menganggap ini bagai game balapan yang sering dimainkannya di waktuzone.

"Ayo, Ling!" Yan He berseru.

"Jajan gue lu abisin ya, Tianyi?!" Chen abis ngubek-ngubek tidak menemu sebiji jajan pun. Ia menarik kerah baju Tianyi.

"Heloh! Gue daritadi nahan mun―hoeek." Tianyi muntah ke arah Chen. Chen yang gak terima langsung mengajak Tianyi gelut di jok.

"LO PIKIR LO PRINSES." Chen emosi, mencengkeram tangan Tianyi. Tianyi yang tak mau kalah membalasnya dengan tindakan yang sama,

"EMANG BENER GUE PRINSES. KAISAR KUNING ITU MOYANG GUE."

"Yuuma! Tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat lagi!" Yuu lelah dikejar-kejar.

"Motorku sudah sampai batas maksimal!" Yuuma juga panik, bro. Emang situ doang.

"Mbak-mbak itu ingin menjadikan aku selingkuhannya! Aku gak mau, Yuuma! Masa depanku!" Yuu histeris sendiri.

"Gue juga dikejar tuh! Kayanya dia mau nuntut gue soalnya ayamnya udah gw makan setengah waktu itu!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri, bego!" Yuu menendang kaki Yuuma. Yuuma merintih kesakitan.

"Diem, Yuu! Lagi nyetir, nih!"

"Kampret! Jadi lo yang selama ini ngabisin paket delivery dan kita kena protes mulu?! HAH?!"

"GUE LAPER BEGO! LU MAH ENAK KERJA TERIMA PESANAN! LAH GUE?!" Yuuma dan Yuu juga bertengkar. Ada tikungan, Yuuma pun berbelok, tak lupa diiringi dengan sumpah serapah.

Di belakangnya, mobil _sport_ merah terus melaju. Pada spion, entah hanya perasaan Yuuma atau memang benar, ada satu mobil yang mengikuti.

"Pak! Kejar mobil merahnya! Itu tadi cabe-cabean yang manggil kita! Uang bro uang!" Ternyata itu adalah si lelaki bertopi pokamon. Percaya bahwa Yan He dan teman temannya memanggilnya karena permintaan, so, gaboleh dilepas.

"Pak supir lemot amat! Kejar napa?!" Si cewe kuncir dua melayangkan protes. Gregetan, pintu di buka dan dilemparnya supir ke luar. Kini si cewek yang mengambil alih setir.

"Tancap Mik!"

"Ni gue lagi nyetir, Leon sayang."

"Sayang ndas lu. Najis, tau gak?"

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran antar tiga kendaraan. Seru sekali sampai sampai semua pengendara menganga melihatnya. Entah antara bingung atau terpana karena tumben malem-malem ramai seperti ada parade.

"YUU! BENSIN GUE HABIS!" Jerit Yuuma frustasi melihat pengukur bensin di dekat _speedometer_. Yuu mengerang. Langkah akhir, bersembunyi ke makam yang emang sepi. Maka sampailah motor McDendeng Yuuma di sebuah pemakaman Tionghoa.

"Eh sial. Ke mana gebetan gue?" Bingung Ling.

"Menurut radar gebetan gue, mereka ke makam. Kejar Ling!" Sahut Yan He semangat.

"HAH MAKAN?!" Chen langsung semangat dan melepas kerah baju Tianyi. "Makam, tuli!" Tianyi gregetan, mereka berantem lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Leon, mereka kemana?!" Tanya Miku was was. Uangnya pengen buat beli daun bawang!

"Dompet gue yang Maha Agung bersabda, katanya ke makam!" Sahut Leon. Maka berbeloklah Miku dengan bunyi yang menyakiti telinga saking mangkelnya. Kenapa harus makam, sih?!

Tiga kendaraan terparkir di pinggiran area pemakaman.

"Mas Yuu!" Pekik Yan He yang langsung turun dari mobil dan menuju ke arah gebetan.

"Mati gue!" Jerit Yuu was was. Plis, salah apa dia?!

"Mas Yuuma!" Ling dadah-dadah. Yuuma jijay. Tapi kedua pemuda itu sudah tak bisa lagi mundur. Mereka juga takut ama makam, apalagi kalo makamnya makam orang Tionghoa kaya gini. Yang masih hidup aja nyeremin, apalagi yang udah enggak nafas dan dikubur. Dobel, cuy!

Sebuah lampu teplok muncul dari kegelapan,

"Kalian ngapain?"

Yuuma dan Yuu berpelukan ala teletabis secara spontan akibat mendengar sebuah suara misterius. Begitu dilihat-lihat, ternyata itu Oliver yang pakai pakaian biasa, hanya saja berhias sarung manggo hahay.

"Liv, ada apa, sih?" Seseorang lagi muncul. Rambutnya merah-merah seperti rupa api neraka dalam kitab suci.

Tianyi gak mual lagi. Rasa lapar Chen pun menghilang entah ke mana.

"GEBETANKU!"

Akhirnya keempat pemuda itu lari dari para gadis yang gak jelas asal-usulnya itu.

"Apa dosaku, Ya Tuhan?!" Yuu berteriak seperti orang gila saking stresnya.

"Aku cuma laper dan makan ayamnya, Tuhan! Ampuni aku, dong!" Yuuma lagi doa apa nego, sih.

"Ada apaan wei?! Jelasin!" Tuntut Oliver.

"Mbak-mbak itu pasti pasien rumah sakit jiwa." Komentar Akaito.

"Pasien RSJ kok cakep, hah?" Balas Oliver.

"Jangan tertipu penampilan, Oliver." Akaito ceramah bentar.

"Leon! Cepetan! Ayok!" Miku berlari-lari mengejar mereka walau nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Leon di belakangnya beserta kru kamera hanya menatapnya jengah,

"Kita belum merundingkan kasusnya, kan?! Kenapa kau terima e-mail gaje seperti itu, Miku?!" Seru Leon.

"Gue liat lampiran foto mereka di e-mail, dan setelah gue cari informasi, ternyata mereka anak-anak orang tajir di Tiongkok!"

Leon swt.

 **Hatsune Miku, 27 tahun, pembawa acara Tim Bilang Putus Aja Kok Ribet; materialistis lahir dan batin, mencintai uang dan uang.**

"Sialan!" Yan He mempercepat lari. Meraih ujung kaos Yuu dan menariknya ke belakang agar tidak lagi kecolongan.

Tarik tarik tarik GEDEBUAK! Yan He jatuh, Yuu tersungkur. Mereka berguling-guling.

"MAS YUUMA! BERHENTI DONG!" Ling mencoba meraih topi kupluk Yuuma. Gebetannya itu limited edition! Siapa tau dapet topi muka ikut disetor. Iyain aja.

"LIV JADI TUMBAL PLIS!" Rengek Yuuma. Gajinya Tuhan. Mampus kalau ketangkep dan cewe itu ngancem ngadu. Kan..kan...Yuuma butuh uang.

"HAH?! TUMBAL?! GUE MAU AMBIL YANG UNGU." Oliver nego. Ternyata dia kegaet sama Chen. Alhasil Oliver pindah haluan. Ngejar Chen yang asik mojok di makan bareng cemilan. Sesajen kayanya. Dasar miskin gak bermodal.

"KOK LU GA SETIA KAWAN, SIH?!" Akaito berteriak. Apa apaan Oliver?! Dia rekan kerjanya di McDendeng sebelah, 'kan? Kenapa kegaet cewe Tiongkok stres?! Akaito kejang-kejang tatkala Tianyi sudah di depan mata. Merentangkan tangan dengan tampang penuh nafsu(?).

"ARGH SIYAL ADEK GUE YANG PRESYES, ABANGMU DALAM BAHAYA!" Akaito jejeritan. Kala dipeluk Tianyo dengan erat.

 _Di suatu tempat,_

 _"HACHIM!"_

 _"Kaito, gapapa?"_

 _"Gak kok Yu. Jadi jalan 'kan? Hari ini makan apa ya, Yukari? McDendeng, yuk?"_

 _Ada apa dengan McDendeng?_

...

"Mik, larinya cepetan!" Leon ngos-ngosan. Walau demi uang, nafas juga perlu diperhatiin. Kalau nafas ga jalan, berarti mati. Kalau mati, berarti ga ada uang. Mati ga akan bawa uang. Kata Ustad kampung tetangga, Jumaki Narto.

 _Siapa lagi itu._

"Duh! Dikit lagi juga!" Ngomongnya aja. Padahal Miku udah tiduran di rumput. Para kru sudah tepar. Bahkan beli minuman _Friendzone_. Lumayan, dingin.

"Mbak! Lepasin saya!" Yuu sesek. Dia ditindih Yan He!

"Ga bakal mas! Saya gak mau kehilangan mas!"

Sebenernya, kata-kata Yan He barusan terbilang romantis. Tapi, Yuu yang masih salah paham, dikira mau dijadiin selingkuhan, terus saja berontak minta dilepaskan.

"Mbak serem!"

Apaan banget, dah.

Yuu klogat-kloget berusaha mencari jalan ke luar. Tapi Yan He masih menahannya.

Kampret, ini mbak-mbak kok berat amat, sih?! Mau gencetin dia sampai mampus, ya?!

"Mbak, tolong catet kata-kata terak―hir sa...ya..." Yuu terbata-bata. Ini mbak-mbaknya makan apa aja sih.

"Jangan mati dulu sebelum menikah denganku!" Pekik Yan He. Dianya panik, tapi ga sadar diri sedang mengancam nyawa anak orang.

"Bukannya mbak...mau jadiin saya selingkuhan? Ohok..." Yuu terbatuk-batuk klise.

"Mana mungkin, mas! Ayo ikut balik ke Tiongkok bareng saya, mas!"

 **Matsuzaki Yuu, 20 tahun. Warga Negara Jepang yang bekerja di Indonesia sebagai pekerja di McDendeng, akan segera mengakhiri masa lajangnya dengan seorang gadis Tiongkok secara paksa.**

Di saat yang sama Akaito sesak kehabisan nafas akibat dipeluk Tianyi terlalu erat. Chen ama Oliver justru berdiskusi tentang kuliner dari berbagai negara. Dan Ling masih mengejar mas Yuuma.

"Mas Yuuma!" Teriaknya setengah putus asa.

"Ampun, mbak! Saya emang ngabisin setengah paket ayam yang saya anter! Tapi bakal saya ganti, mbak!" Yuuma membuat pengakuan dosa juga akhirnya.

"Gapapa kok mas, aku juga udah ngabisin semuanya!" Seru Ling bahagia. Yuuma swt.

Yuuma tak melihat ke depan, dan menabrak sebuah pohon tanpa sengaja.

 ** _BUKK_**

Yuuma mencium tiang penuh mesra. Ling yang lupa cara ngerem lariannya akhirnya mengalami hal yang sama seperti Yuuma. Mata keduanya berputar-putar bak obat nyamuk, terkapar tak berdaya.

Dengan pose saling tindih.

 _Jadi, inikah hasil ugal-ugalan di jalan yang di lakukan empat gadis Tiongkok sableng demi gebetan-mas mas McDendeng?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Mas Oliver tau banyak makanan, ya?" Kagum Chen. Oliver nenepuk dada sendiri dengan sejuta bangga. Cewe secantik Chen mah buat Oliver aja.

"Jelas dong mbak. Saya yang punya McDendeng tempat Yuu sama Akaito kerja. Dua sekaligus. Cuma kadang saya jadi kasir." Bangga Oliver. Mata Chen berbinar. Tipenya banget! Seakan lupa dengan gebetan di Tiongkok sana, Chen semakin bahagia.

"MAS! AKU CINTA KAMU MAS OLIVERR!"

"AKU JUGA MBAK! AYO NIKAH!" Keduanya berpelukan ala teletabis kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

"LEON! Kasusnya udah selese! Uang kita Yon!" Jerit Miku dramatis. Empat cewek rempong itu udah ketemu jodoh masing-masing. Mau nikah ke Tiongkok pula. Terus bayaran mereka gimana?!

"Yaudah, Mik. Ikut aja nikah sama mereka. Yuk, nikah ama gue?" Leon senyum. Psst, sebenernya Leon udah naksir Miku sejak lama, psst.

"..."

Miku spikles. Sibuk menimang-nimang penawaran.

...

"Jangan-jangan, mas Yuu kerja di McDendeng, ya?" Tebak Yan He.

"Kok tahu?!"

"Bagian nerima telpon delivery semalem dari Hotel Kuta, ya?"

"Kamu cenayang, ya?!" Yuu swt.

"Ja...jadi gini lho mas. Waktu itu kan aku pesen McDendeng, terus ngebentak mas. Itu..itu salah paham! Bukan gitu maksudku, mas! Tapi temen aku yang bertengkar! Jadinya mas salah paham dan gak muncul-muncul lagi." Aku Yan He seraya duduk bersimpuh di depan Yuu―yang ngos-ngosan.

"Ha-hah? O-oh bukan ngebentak saya, ya? Ha―ah, mbak Yan He. Soalnya dulu saya pernah dibentak sampai potong gaji. Jadinya saya trauma." Yuu menggaruk pipi.

Imut!

Yan He ngiler.

"KALAU GITU AYO NIKAH!"

"WAAAA!" Yan He menyeret Yuu tanpa persetujuan ke dalam mobil. Yuu hanya pasrah. Memang, bisa apa dia? Toh dia nggak sendiri. Masih ada si Boss, Yuuma, sama Akaito, 'kan?

"Mas ayo ikut aku ke Tiongkok!" Ajak Tianyi dengan senyum.

"Ha-hah?! Nga-ngapain?!" Akaito panik, mamen! Kenapa dirinya sangat culikable, sih?!

Mau makan apa adiknya kalau dia nikah ke Tiongkok? Walaupun begini-begini, Akaito itu abang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap keluarga.

Author keselek biji nangka.

( Tanpa tau adiknya sibuk kencan dan bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Nasib mereka ibarat langit dan bumi saking jauhnya.)

"AKAITO! IKUT KE TIONGKOK BARENG GUE ATAU DIPECAT?!" Tanpa tau, Oliver, bos Akaito mengancam dengan Chen yang bergelayut manja di lengannya. Bosnya pendek, _shota_ lagi. Cuma punya kuasa berwujud uang, Akaito tentu tidak bisa menolak begitu saja. Hiks. Walau nikah sama cewek cantik, tapi kan dia belom kenal sehari.

Akaito diseret paksa Oliver, dengan Tianyi yang senyum bahagia kaya munyuk di sebelahnya. Tak lupa dengan memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mas! Mas Yuuma! Bangun mas!" Ling menampar-nampar pipi Yuuma pelan. Gebetannya ga koit, 'kan? Belom nikah, tau. Masa udah janda.

( Siapa aja tolong geser lagi otak Ling ke tempat yang benar )

"Mas, kalau gak mau bangun, kucium, loh." Ancam Ling―walau hati sibuk berperang dengan nurani yang mengatakan _"Langsung sikat aja!"_ , Ling harus menjaga imej, dong.

Ling perlahan memajukan wajahnya, semakin menepis jarak di antara keduanya hingga saling merasakan nafas. Ling menutup mata, berharap Yuuma akan segera tersadar.

 _Sedikit lagi..._

"OGAH!" Yuuma bangun dengan kalap. Langsung menjauh demi _safety_ diri sendiri; tidak mau kesucian bibirnya diambil secara paksa. Ia menatap horor ke arah Ling.

"Wah mas ?! Yaudah ayo ikut aku mas! Langsung nikah berempat!"

Pandangan Yuuma mendadak berkunang-kunang saking stresnya. Tidak peduli lagi akan nasibnya yang seperti ini, mungkin ini hukuman Tuhan untuknya. Syukur-syukur, gajinya gak dipotong Oliver, karena makan setengah dari pesanan pelanggan.

 _Tabokin Yuuma, yok._

(Walaupun dengan kurang ajarnya, Yuuma, Yuu, dan Akaito ngomong pakai lu-gue ke Oliver, boss mereka.)

Alhasil, Yuume diseret paksa Ling ke mobil. Tersisalah Miku yang masih spikles dan Leon yang sabar menunggu jawaban (objek modusnya) mengatakan persetujuan.

"Ka-kalau lu bisa beliin gue daun bawang sepuluh kodi, dan balik pulang ke Jepang, gu-gue mau." Jawab Miku penuh negosiasi.

Leon menjabat tangan Miku,

"Setuju!" Kesepakatan telah resmi dibuat.

Mereka masuk mobil dan pergi ke bandara. Meninggalkan kru kamera yang mencak-mencak tidak terima.

* * *

 _Kesalahpahaman delivery membawamu pada gebetan, dan mengakhiri masa lajang. Bahkan orang lainpun mendapat untung. Walau dengan proses ugal-ugalan dan membuang harga diri yang mahal._

Tianyi, Chen, Yan He, dan Ling akhirnya benar-benar menikah bersama, berempat. Berhubung mereka anak orang tajir, jadinya pernikahan diadakan di sebuah gedung mewah. Mempelai pria dan wanita sibuk menyapa tamu, yang rata-rata orkay semua. Para lelaki kecuali Oliver tangannya pada gemeter ketika menjabat tangan tamu undangan.

 _Orang kaya memang beda sensasinya._

Persahabatan yang sangat indah―

Chen mencuri pandang ke arah Yuuma, lalu mendekatkan wajah keduanya dalam sepersekian detik, mencoba menghapus distan di antara mereka. Yuuma langsung menghindar karena itu bukan mempelai wanitanya.

"Jangan main sosor, woy!"

Ling langsung menggelut Chen di tempat.

"HEH KAMU JAGA SUAMI, DONG! JANGAN GODA ISTRI ORANG!" Oliver protes.

 _―_ _,mungkin._

.

.

 **End./?**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :

 **Kuramichan** : Hae~~ akhirnya selesai juga koleb kedua ini. Uhuy! Ini koleb spontan ketika ngobrolin restoran cepat saji di grup sebelah #GRUPMANA. Humor receh adalah humor yang engga padet #iyain. Terimakasih sudah membaca! Berikan kesna dan pesan di kolom review, ya? Wwwww tebak-tebak mana bagian Kak Pan, mana bagian Saya. Ehe.

 **Panda Dayo** : fuaaah! Kali ini koleb kedua saya dengan kuramichan! (з´⌣`ε) gini nih kalo koleb, kebablasan wordsnya /rolls/ rasanya senang sekali karena selera humor receh kita kebetulan sama #AIB terimakasih sudah membaca *insert love here* kalau bisa kesan dan pesan setelah membaca fik koin ini /NO


End file.
